EL principio del fin
by Zalex Grajalex
Summary: han pasado ya 16 años de la muerte de ron su hija  decidido honrar la memoria de su padre ayudando al mundo como el y su madre  lo hacían pero que ocurre cuando el mismo poder que se llevo a su padre a la tumba quiera acabar con ella tambien y con el mudo
1. Chapter 1

Nota: este fic es algo corto pero me llego en un momento de tristeza cuando peri mi cuaderno donde tenía anotado todas mis obras: llorando: Pero bueno espero que les guste y deje comentarios si les gusto y si no pues también XD

DISCLAIMER: Kim possible y todos los personajes de la serie pertenecen a Disney y sus respectivos creadores la historia es de mi invención y es solo con el fin de entretener sin aires de lucro

Residencia possible...

-Hija baja ya se nos hace tarde para ir a la iglesia

-Voy mami-Decía una joven de 15 años pelirroja con unos mechones rubios en el contorno de su cara angelical, en su mejillas unas pequitas le daban un tono inocente al igual sus ojos café claro; estaba vestida con una blusa color verde con un corazón amarillo en el centro y unos pantalones holgados de color blanco

-en un segundo estoy abajo-Dijo mientras daba un salto fenomenal para aterrizar a los pies de su madre la famosa Kim possible

-Katemily Roxan cuantas veces te he dicho que no saltes así en la casa

-Perdón mami estaba viendo algo y me emocione-Dijo mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimas de sus mejillas

-Estuviste Viendo videos de tu padre otra vez verdad-Dijo en tono nostálgico

-Si pues ya sabes no lo conocí y por lo que veo era una gran persona

-Hija tu padre fue la persona más maravillosa que conocí en el mundo siempre estuvo conmigo me hizo tan feliz-Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija y unas lagrimas recorrían su rostro

-Mami no estés triste recuerda que papi nos ve en donde quiera que este y no le gustaría verte llorar

-Tienes razón Kate a Ron no le gustaría verme asi- Decia en tono decidido mientras iban en dirección a la iglesia

-Esa es la actitud madre que no te afecte la edad

-Oye- Dijo mientras le daba un leve golpe en el hombre-, Mas respeto que apenas tengo 36 y te tuve a los 21 no estoy tan vieja

-Si tu lo dices-decía en tono de broma su hija mientras ambas rompían en risa y estacionaban el coche de para ir a la iglesia

La misa transcurrió con normalidad y al terminar el padre pronuncio la oración final "y hoy en su 16 aniversario luctuoso te pedimos señor por el eterno descanso de tu hijo Ronald Adrian Imparable AMEN" Kim no soporto mas y rompió enllanto mientras su hija le ayudaba asalir de la iglesia en dirección al auto tuvieron que pasar 20 minutos para que Kim se calmara y pudiera poner en marcha el coche. Mientras iban en dirección al cementerio Kim sollozaba y tenía una mirada de profunda tristeza

A Kate no le gustaba ver a si a su mama pero todos los años era lo mismo y ese año se repitió tal cual como en los anteriores

Primero su mama se levanto normal y feliz como todos los días, luego iban a la misa en memoria su padre y al final de ella Kim rompía en llanto, después pasaban al cementerio a dejar flores a la tumba de Ron y su mama se quedaba en shock al ver la inscripción de su lapida "Aquí descansa Ronald Adrian Imparable ángel guardián de Kim possible y del mundo" y el resto del dia no cruzaba palabra con nadie y al final se tumbaba en su cama a llorar hasta quedarse dormida

Kate la miraba sorprendida y triste "Como es posible que la famosa Kim possible aquella que en su juventud salvaba al mundo junto con mi padre sea tan frágil"-Se peguntaba para luego lanzar otra pregunta al aire

-¿Por qué papa, porque nos dejaste? ¡por que tuviste que morir!-Gritaba la bella joven mientras rompía en llanto

-Por qué?

FIN

Nota: que tal les gusto? Si no les gusto dejen un comentario si les gusto dejen otro y si quieren que continúe la historia dejen 2 y si quieren hasta revivo a ron solo dejen un agradecimiento pues para esto hace un o el trabaja en verdad espero que le haya agradado


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Un milagro o una maldicion?

No te preocupes ahorita la revivo

El principio del fin parte 2 ¿Un milagro o una maldición?

Islas marías 1 semana después

-Donde esta, uyy me molesta que siempre llegue tarde

-Hola k - Dijo un joven moreno d 15 años castaño con el pelo medio largo y una tés morena con unos ojos oscuros como la noche

-Llegas tarde- Dijo molesta la joven

-Perdona Kate ya sabes la mismo de siempre mi madre aun no acepta lo nuestro

-Pues debería ya llevamos 6 meses saliendo-Dijo la joven tratando de calmarse

-Kate me refería a las misiones-Dijo mientras se sonrojaba- Pero tampoco acepta que salga contigo

-Bueno eso es punto y aparte, Jane nos dijo que unos terroristas robaron un misil prototipo y amenazan con hacerlo estallar si no les dan 10 millones de dólares y el control total del petróleo- Mientras describía la misión ambos vestían unos trajes de batalla similares a los de Kim y ron solo que estos trajes eran negros con detalles el de Kate era con detalles amarillo y el del joven con detalles morados

-Bien Zayd ya sabes procedimiento estándar-

-Ok- UNA DOS TRES dijeron al unisonó los jóvenes mientas entraban en combate uno a uno los terroristas fueron cayendo los malos se defendían con armas láser estándar pero los trajes de los chicos los repelían si dificultad solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la situación estuviera bajo control pero en el ultimo momento Zayd recibió una carga de iones por la espalda que lo dejo fuera de combate por un par de minutos tiempo suficiente para que lo rodearan y empezaran a golpearlo Kate trato de ayudarlo pero también recibió la misma descarga en la cabeza dejándola semiinconsciente en el piso, los terroristas eran demasiados el joven no podía contra todos y en cuestión de tiempo quedo inconsciente mientras tanto el líder del grupo se acerco lentamente hacia Kate con una cuchilla laser mientras se reía y gritaba

-Jojana este es el famoso equipo Possible- Rocwaller no nos sirvió ni para el arranque- Mientras se preparaba para asestarle el golpe final Kate solo cerro los ojos y pensó "Papi ayúdame"

De repente sintió como una presencia de paz y al mismo tiempo demoniaca llenaba el lugar abrió los ojos y vio como una sombra azul oscuro noqueaba a los terroristas causando caos y pánico y en cuanto todos estaban inconscientes la sombra empezó a disiparse dejando ver la silueta de un hombre alto Kate no podía verlo con mas detenimiento pues estaba muy oscuro y aun seguía débil por el disparo pensó que era un agente de justicia global y en cuanto e acerco a el sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y callo inconsciente lo ultimo que escucho fue un "hola"

RESIDENCIA POSSIBLE 3:23 AM

-Ay hija donde estarás jane no me ha contactado contigo espero que estés bien- Decía Kim muy preocupada "toc toc " tocaron a su puerta - Kate?- pregunto pero luego recordó que su hija tenia llaves-

-Quien será a estas horas- Pensaba mientras abría la puerta y en cuanto la abrió se quedo en shock por lo que vio

-Hola Kim ya llegue

Puf cayó desmayada

-Humph Otra desmayada que no les da gusto verme- Decía el rubio mientras cargaba a Kim y la llevaba al hospital

Hospital de midelton un día después

En una sala del hospital una madre y su hija se encontraban inconscientes mientras un hombre rubio con una mirada café clara las observaba con una alegría inmensa, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos pero aun así se dio cuenta de como Kim empezaba a despertar y en cuanto se reincorporo lo primero que escucho fue-"Ron?"- Antes de que la pelirroja volviera a caer inconsciente

1 Día después...

Kim comenzaba a despertarse y mientras lo hacia a observo que su hija estaba inconsciente en la cama de alado y al darse vuelta lo primero que vio fue a Ron que estaba de pie a su lado mientras esta la observaba Ron solo esbozo una sonrisa y dijo un simple "Hola" Kim le dijo que se acercara y cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente cerca una cachetada resonó en toda la habitación mientras el rubio volteaba la cara por el golpe vio a su amada llorar de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba y le susurraba al oído - "No me expliques nada solo dime que no me has dejado de amar al igual que yo y prométeme que nunca mas te iras"-

-Kim yo,, Te lo prometo- Musito el rubio mientras tomaba de la barbilla a Kim y la daba un maravilloso beso el cual fue interrumpido por Kate

-Ho, oola- Tartamudeo ron pero en ves de recibir respuesta recibió un golpe directo al rostro que lo hizo retroceder el se trataba de mantener en pie pues el golpe fue muy fuerte pero Kate seguía atacando a su padre y cuando dio una patada que lo mando al piso lo tomo por el cuello de su camisa y dijo

-Esto es por los recitales que te perdiste- Papa-Dijo la joven bañada en llanto abrazando a su padre aquella persona que siempre quiso tener a su lado y que ahora estaba con ella y la había salvado


End file.
